


Парфюмерная лавка

by GrafEnone



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Het, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrafEnone/pseuds/GrafEnone
Summary: Мерриль приходит в голову мысль открыть парфюмерную лавку в Верхнем городе, и Варрику нужно с этим разбираться.





	Парфюмерная лавка

**Author's Note:**

> Авторская ирония, нелинейное построение текста, бессюжетные зарисовки, очень нежное отношение к Мерриль всех, включая автора.  
> Несмотря на низкий рейтинг, текст кинковый и на любителя.

3.

— Я бы сказал, что это кошмарная затея, но этого будет мало, — тяжело вздохнул Варрик, наваливаясь на стол. Изабелла изящно выгнула бровь, и Варрик рассказал ей всю «кошмарную затею», начиная с ужасающих слов Мерриль «Мне пришла в голову одна мысль...», которые теперь, наверняка, будут сниться ему в кошмарах до конца его жизни.

Изабелла хохотала до колик, и изрядно захмелевший Варрик даже не заметил, как перешёл с пересказа событий до откровенных жалоб. Впоследствии он возблагодарил Создателя, что к концу беседы они оба были вусмерть пьяны, и не одна Изабелла ушла с компроматом в кармане.

— ...В гильдии ходил слушок про одного прохвоста, умудрившегося продать камень, которым вымощена Дорога Наместника, каким-то приезжим скупщикам. Он провернул эту авантюру раз пять, прежде чем его поймали. Я подозреваю, что Бартранд всегда на него равнялся, — Варрик отхлебнул эля из кружки и поморщился. «Висельник» хоть и был родным, как шестой палец, но от этого не менее отвратительным порой. — Вот это, я понимаю, хватка, — продолжал он. — С такой нужно заниматься делами в Верхнем городе — есть вероятность, что не слопают заживо... А она-то? — он покачал головой и вздохнул, отставляя от себя кружку.

— Но ты всё равно ей помогаешь, — напомнила Изабелла, ловким движением выковыривая пробку из очередной бутылки.

— Попробуй ей не помочь, — протянул Варрик, и в его голосе слышалась обречённость пополам с непонятной гордостью. Изабелла улыбнулась, разливая выпивку по кружкам.

— Я бы не помогла, — сказала она с нарочитой надменностью, но они оба знали, что это не правда. 

Ну, потому что речь ведь шла о Мерриль.

2.

Конечно, надо было отказаться. Осадить её сразу же, сказать в привычной полушутливой манере что-нибудь вроде: «Разуй глаза, Маргаритка, эльфы не занимаются парфюмерией в Верхнем городе!». И то конфуз был бы меньше. Мерриль, кажется, и не ожидала какой-то поддержки, помощи, претворения в жизнь. Отреагируй Варрик по-другому — правильно — может, разговорами дело бы и ограничилось.

Но нет. Варрик едва ли мог с точностью назвать день и час, когда разучился отказывать Мерриль в чём-то. Даже в том, чего она не просила.

Помимо всего прочего, никто, скорее всего, в здравом уме не станет покупать парфюмерию в эльфийской лавочке, даже если лавочка эта расположена в центре Верхнего города, и Варрик совершенно не представлял, что со всем этим делать. Но прийти к Мерриль и признаться в своём бессилии он, конечно, уже не мог. Стоило только представить её расстроенное лицо, секунду назад хранившее мечтательное выражение, и руки опускались сами собой.

Первым делом Варрик рассказал всё Хоуку, и Хоук, конечно же, посмеялся над ним — просто потому, что лучший друг, вдобавок имеющий единоличное право безнаказанно смеяться над Варриком. Тот мог бы припомнить другу очень глупую влюбленность в очень хмурого эльфа (неисчерпаемая тема для шуток), но не стал, проявив тем самым дружескую толерантность, чем надеялся устыдить Хоука. Отчасти это получилось, потому что Хоук, устыдившись (или сделав вид), посоветовал неплохое место в Верхнем городе, где могли проявить снисходительность к «светлым начинаниям юности». Варрик туда и отправился.

Помещение оказалось небольшой пыльной комнаткой с крохотной подсобкой; в нём, впрочем, можно было очень удобно расположиться. Хозяйка — прелестнейшая женщина средних лет — любезно согласилась принять к себе под крыло эльфийскую экспериментаторшу. Варрик искренне гордился своей рекламой, которая позволила провернуть всё с успехом. Но то было полдела. Преградами по-прежнему оставалось полное отсутствие бюджета и социальные предрассудки.

Оглядев высокую захламлённую до самого потолка комнату, Варрик мысленно вздохнул и подумал, что стоит взяться за эту идею, всерьёз попытаться что-то сделать... И то, как засияла Мерриль, едва услышав о своей новой лавке, было вполне себе удобоваримой наградой за все его бывшие и грядущие труды.

1.

Он, в общем-то, нечасто навещал её. Не так часто, как следовало бы и не так часто, как хотелось бы. Возможно, прояви он больше внимания, этого ужаса никогда бы не случилось, но...

Варрик прошёл внутрь, привычно окидывая взглядом узкую комнату.

— Рада тебя видеть, — улыбнулась Мерриль, усаживая гостя за стол, заваленный пергаментом и книгами. 

Улыбка на её лице походила на тонкие лучики солнца, и Варрик не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. В тёмной лачуге эльфинажа Мерриль выглядела так светло, что сложно было отвести взгляд. Наивная и нелепая в своей увлеченности, она все равно напоминала хрупкий полевой цветок.

— Как поживаешь, Маргаритка? — поспешил заговорить Варрик (пока предательские мысли не завели его в непролазные дебри ненужных выводов), и Мерриль встрепенулась, поторопилась принести травяной настой. В воздух тут же поднялся запах кипяченых соцветий; Мерриль разлила настой по небольшим глиняным кружечкам. 

— У меня всё хорошо, — заговорила она, лёгким движением присаживаясь напротив. — В эльфинаже редко происходит что-нибудь интересное, и это, конечно, не сравнить с путешествиями Хоука, — сказала она и поспешно добавила: — но это не значит, что я тут скучаю!.. Моя соседка, её дом находится прямо за моим, она завела собаку. То есть, её дочка принесла щенка, кажется, на прошлой неделе? и они решили его оставить. Он такой милый, представляешь! В нашем клане было много галл. Я немного скучаю по беседам с ними... Ты знал, что галлы — отличные собеседники? Я бы тоже хотела себе какого-нибудь питомца, но, боюсь, у меня не хватит на него времени, — лицо Мерриль приняло досадливое и задумчивое выражение одновременно. — Не то чтобы я была так занята, конечно. Но ведь живое существо требует много внимания, верно? — она подняла голову и уставилась на Варрика, широко раскрыв глаза. 

Подвижная мимика Мерриль завораживала; Варрик никогда не мог уловить того момента, когда полностью проваливался в её болтовню, которая представляла собой по большей части чистейший поток сознания.

— Верно, — кивнул он послушно. Хотя, может, стоило сказать, что Мерриль всё равно слишком рассеянна, чтобы ухаживать за живым существом в одиночку, слишком занята своими исследованиями.

Она, тем временем, не прекращала говорить о буднях эльфинажа. Рассказала про соседей, про свои прогулки по Верхнему и Нижнему городу, и стрёкот её бойкого, как лесной родник, голоса (а ещё вид того, как она водит пальцем по шероховатому боку кружки) усыпил его бдительность; наверно, именно поэтому Варрик был совершенно не готов морально, когда Мерриль вдруг чуть подалась вперёд.

— Кстати, на днях мне пришла в голову одна мысль, — начала она, легкомысленно улыбаясь, и многолетний опыт должен был подсказать Варрику, что здесь начинается опасная зона, но внутренний голос блаженно молчал, убаюканный до невменяемого состояния. — Я хочу открыть парфюмерную лавку.

5.

— Знаешь, парфюмерия — крайне неблагодарное дело. Хуже только изготовителям антивозрастных кремов, но там своя вечно недовольная и неумолимо стареющая клиентура, — тяжело вздохнул Варрик, словно очередная причуда Мерриль — самое сомнительное предприятие, в котором ему доводилось участвовать. Изабелла могла припомнить ещё, по меньшей мере, пять, которые были куда хуже, и в их число входили как экспедиция на Глубинные тропы в компании дилетантов, так и освободительный поход вчетвером против высшей драконицы в Костяной Яме.

— Ну, и как всё идет? — тем не менее, тактично спросила она, ставя локти на грубую столешницу «Висельника».

— Да как? — Варрик пожал плечами, заглядывая в полупустую кружку, как будто в поиске ответов. — Понемногу. Меня немного пугает её энтузиазм, но...

— Но это же Мерриль, — перебила его Изабелла и улыбнулась. Варрик хмыкнул:

— Именно. Ей как будто совершенно всё равно на то, как у нас идут дела. Она как будто живёт в своей маленькой параллельной вселенной и иногда тащит в наш мир свои безумные идеи, — хохотнул он, отпивая эля.

Изабелла рассмеялась.

— Надо же! Но это, во всяком случае, не так плохо для начала. Я думала, ты начнёшь ныть и жаловаться, что ваша конторка загибается, — хитро пропела она, ставя локти на столешницу. — Но, смотри же — нет! Уже хоть какой-то задаток.

— Ты никак поддержать меня хочешь, Ривейни? — нарочито удивился Варрик.

— Почему бы и не поддержать хорошее начинание, — улыбнулась Изабелла и подняла кружку. Варрик молча чокнулся с ней своей.

7.

— Знаешь, Варрик, — начала Мерриль после того, как они вполне светски выпили чая. — Думаю, я хочу попробовать что-нибудь новое...

— О чём ты, Маргаритка? Не хватает новизны? — по-доброму усмехнулся Варрик, и Мерриль покачала головой, крепко обнимая ладонями тёплую чашку с маленькой щербинкой. Осень в этом году выдалась холодная, ветряная, за окном всё время выло.

— Нет. Я про новые запахи. Хочу сходить на Рваный берег, насобирать цветов, — задумчиво проговорила она, затем воодушевлённо прибавила: — Или, может, зайти дальше Рваного берега!..

Её глаза засияли, как начищенные монетки, и это было то самое «может», которое обычно обозначает: «Да! Да! Всенепременно, как только ты выйдешь за порог, я осуществлю свою идею и попаду в неприятности!».

Варрик едва не подавился, тяжело отставил кружку в сторону, мучительно обдумывая происходящее.

— Мы, — начал он осторожно и медленно, — могли бы составить тебе компанию. Я и Хоук. И, — Варрик представил на миг всех возможных попутчиков, кто не распалялся бы по поводу магов, не жаловался бы на их путешествие в неизвестность, не источал пафос богословия или ненависть ко всему движущемуся... Авелин, к сожалению, была полностью занята на этой неделе. — И Ривейни, например... 

— О, было бы чудесно, — легкомысленно согласилась Мерриль, кажется, даже не заметив настороженности Варрика. — В компании всегда веселее. К тому же Хоук давно обещал научить меня приготовлению одного яда... Нет! — вдруг воскликнула она, встрепенувшись, — не подумай, что я хочу добавить его в духи, ничего такого!

— Не переживай, ничего такого я и не думал, — жалко выдал Варрик, но Мерриль серьёзно кивнула и весело спросила:

— Ну, так что, сходим, например, завтра?

Варрик кивнул. До завтра ему предстояло сделать всего ничего — уговорить Хоука и Изабеллу отправиться в бессмысленное блуждание по Рваному берегу («или, может, зайти дальше») с малопонятной целью (с другой стороны, когда у них случалось иначе?). 

Как ни странно, на это не потребовалось много времени, но парочка шутников с плохим чувством юмора безостановочно хохотали над Варриком всю дорогу. И это грозилось стать худшим его путешествием по Расколотой горе ровно до тех пор, пока Мерриль не взглянула на него своими невероятными сияющими глазами как-то немного иначе, чем всегда.

Варрик споткнулся, едва не пропахав носом твёрдый стоптанный песок. Слов, достойных печати, в голове решительно не осталось.

 

6.

Варрик никогда прежде не видел Мерриль за работой. Ну, то есть, не за магией или там травничеством, а именно за этой её парфюмерией. Оказалось, было на что взглянуть.

Не найдя её в помещении лавки, он прошёл дальше. Было тихо и торжественно. В редких солнечных лучах, пробивающихся сквозь окошко под потолком, глянцево бликовали фигурные флаконы с цветными растворами и тинктурами. Ткани драпировок, свешивавшиеся то тут, то там, были разных цветов, текстуры и качества. На стене за прилавком висели сушеные пучки трав и корешков и даже один рисунок. Пахло одуряюще сладко, как в самый разгар теплого августа на дикой поляне, полной спелых ягод и цветов. 

Отодвинув занавеску, скрывавшую дверь в подсобку, Варрик коротко постучал и зашёл. Подсобку Мерриль переделала в мастерскую, и, по правде говоря, у Варрика никогда не было шанса хорошенько её осмотреть. Она напоминала алхимическую лабораторию с этими колбочками, баночками, плошками, ступками, размолотыми травами, отжимами и какими-то маслами. В котле что-то тяжело булькало, что-то, больше похожее на отравляющее зелье, чем на будущие духи. 

Варрик прищурился от резкого густого запаха, что стоял в подсобке, и закашлялся. Мерриль вздрогнула от неожиданности, повернулась на звук, встрёпанная и растерянная. Увидев Варрика, она тут же разулыбалась, стащила рабочий фартук из грубой кожи и поспешила на выход.

— Запри дверь, — попросила она, — а то здесь так пахнуть будет, кошмар просто!

Они вышли, плотно притворив дверь в мастерскую.

— М-да, Маргаритка, жуткое логово у тебя там, — усмехнулся Варрик, почесав нос.

— О, это просто сегодня. Обычно там проще находиться, — начала Мерриль. 

— Хм, только сегодня? — с нарочитым сомнением уточнил Варрик. — Ты уверена, что в котлах у тебя кипятится не Корень смерти?

— Что? Нет-нет, что ты! Это всего лишь Милость Андрасте и!.. — заторопилась объяснить Мерриль. Варрик засмеялся, чтобы был повод отвести от неё взгляд. Мерриль выглядела... странно: с неряшливо взлохмаченными волосами и ярким румянцем на щеках. Ей, впрочем, шло.

— Не бери в голову, Маргаритка! Я не всерьёз, — он развёл руками, и Мерриль кивнула, лучась радостью и довольством. 

Это ей тоже было к лицу.

4.

Так получилось, что лавку они обустраивали вдвоём. Пару раз присоединилась Изабелла, с которой Варрик уже успел обсудить бедственное положение, иногда заглядывал Хоук, помогая по мере сил, но больше всё-таки отвлекая, за что был единожды нещадно выпнут Варриком на улицу. Впрочем, дела продвигались неплохо, и вскоре пропыленная насквозь деревянная дыра превратилась в самую настоящую лавку чудес. Варрику нравилась атмосфера томительного предвкушения чего-нибудь восхитительно-волшебного, какое бывает в накануне Первого дня у детей. 

Мерриль радовалась до искристого смеха; в её глазах восторженность сияла с необыкновенной силой. От неё становилось сложно отвести взгляд, потому что какое бы безумство Мерриль ни задумывала, за какую бы ересь ни бралась, ее удивительное упорство, очаровывающая увлеченность... они подкупали. Задевали определенные струны души, отвечающие, может, за старательность или исполнения мечтаний. 

В косых солнечных лучах, что кидали неровные осколки света на стены, пол и предметы, блестяще танцевали пылинки. Мерриль порхала по тесному помещению, ставшему теперь почти мышиного размера из-за нагромождения коробок, расставляла цветы и гербарии, занималась каким-то ещё непонятным Варрику мракобесием. Наблюдать было приятно. 

Она безостановочно щебетала про свои планы, про запахи, про цветочные выжимки, которые были заготовлены у неё уже некоторое время. Варрик смотрел на её жесты, скованные узким пространством комнаты, на её переменчивое лицо, с такой лёгкостью принимавшее какое угодно выражение, и ему было немного грустно оттого, что в своё время он уделял ей слишком мало времени, опасаясь, может, непозволительно сильно забыться. Было обидно, потому что вот: всего пару дней — и он на грани того, чтобы начать писать лирическую поэзию, и это неостановимо и необратимо, как стихийное бедствие или экономический кризис, а вот время — много времени — безвозвратно потеряно.

Неожиданно она присела (с лёгкостью птичьего пера или позолоченного осенью листа) напротив Варрика на составленные у прилавка ящики. Осторожно подобрала вещи, грозившиеся упасть с минуту на минуту, сложила руки на коленях, переплетая тонкие пальцы, и сказала:

— Я даже не знаю, как тебя благодарить!

Глаза её, переменчивые камни-хризолиты, сверкнули в рассеянном солнечном свете. Варрик засмотрелся, замешкался там, где стоило махнуть рукой, привычно улыбнуться, отшутиться узнаваемыми фразами.

Стоило сказать: «Брось, Маргаритка, друзья помогают друг другу!».

— Ты могла бы угостить меня чаем, — сказал он вместо этого, произнёс со странной интонацией, прекрасно понимая, что говорит нечто, полностью выбивавшееся из его привычного образа. Нечто, что было непозволительно откровенным, настолько, что невольно становилось дурно.

Однако Мерриль кивнула и улыбнулась с силой и красотой тысячи незабываемых рассветов, и с готовностью кинулась за чашками.

10.

— Кажется, мы вполне процветаем, Ривейни, — задумчиво сказал Варрик, покачивая в руках кружку с пивом.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, это повод для радости, не так ли? — насмешливо уточнила Изабелла, закидывая ногу на ногу, и обвела хищным взглядом зал «Висельника».

— Ну, по большому счету — да, — развел руками Варрик. — Вот только...

На втором этаже что-то с грохотом разбилось, и Варрик мысленно застонал. Изабелла раздраженно цокнула, когда следом раздался какой-то истерический гогот. 

— Что? — спросила она.

— Я опасаюсь, как бы Маргаритка не задумала продвигать бизнес.

Изабелла молчала несколько секунд, а потом рассмеялась, запрокинув голову.

— Продвигать бизнес? Создатель! О чем ты вообще? Уверена, ей и в голову такого не придет, — она качнула ногой.

— Ей, может, и не придет, — резонно возразил Варрик, — а вот ее постоянным клиенткам...

— Ууу, и много их, клиенток? — с любопытством спросила Изабелла, подперев щеку рукой.

— Сложно сказать. Но в любом случае, все эти светские дамы из высшего общества, они наверняка могут сболтнуть что-то такое.

— И почему же ты так этого боишься? Думаешь, не справишься с таким размахом, м?

Варрик вздохнул и сделал большой глоток.

— Да нет, — сказал он спокойно. — Обдумал перспективы, придется открывать филиал в Старкхевене... Связываться еще с этим принцем.

Изабелла только улыбалась.

 

9.

В дверях лавки Варрик столкнулся с молодой женщиной, тщательно закрывавшей лицо широкими полями шляпки. Впрочем, он всё равно смог рассмотреть накрашенные губы, острый подбородок и русые кудри. Мерриль стояла за прилавком, взглядом провожая гостью.

— Кто это был? — поинтересовался Варрик после того, как дверь плотно закрылась.

— О, это моя постоянная клиентка, — важно отозвалась Мерриль, а затем очаровательно хихикнула. — Изабелла говорит, что это солидно звучит. И ведь в самом деле, да? Да?

— Да, звучит хорошо, — кивнул Варрик, невольно засмотревшись на её большие, как у горной галлы, глаза.

— Ох, у меня что-то на лице? — тут же заволновалась Мерриль, прикладывая кончики пальцев к заалевшим скулам. Неописуемо прелестное зрелище.

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке. Лучше расскажи мне, много у тебя таких «постоянных клиентов»?

— Не очень, но кое-кто есть. Юные леди, дочери местных чиновников, которые живут поблизости. Им нравятся мои духи, — она оперлась локтями о стойку прилавка. 

— Дела идут в гору, Маргаритка, — улыбнулся Варрик. — Ты так не думаешь?

— Да! Я думаю, это чудесно, — она свела вмести кончики пальцев, и Варрик подумал: «Это ты чудесна», но, конечно, промолчал. — Приятно, что я могу называть кого-то по имени, и здорово, что некоторых я могу узнать даже на улице... Не подумай ничего такого, я ни к кому не пристаю с разговорами! — Мерриль замахала руками, но сдержала широкий жест на середине. К тому же, есть некоторые леди, которые приходят ко мне поздно вечером или даже зимой, в мороз. Представляешь — пойти в мороз? Это был подарок. Та дама сказала, что ищет что-то для своей дочери, которая стесняется сама зайти в мою лавку, мы очень долго перебирали с ней ароматы...

Голос Мерриль звучал как треск поленьев в камине, и от него становилось тепло. Варрик так и представлял это: темный зимний вечер, чернильное небо, белая крошка, рассыпанная по тротуарам, вой холодного ветра, снег, падающий косыми стежками, немолодая леди заходит в лавку, кутаясь в свою меховую мантию, слишком шикарную для места, куда она пришла, скрипит дверь и половицы, дергается огонек свечи. 

— Да, это чудесно.

8.

Приходить к ней вот так, вечерами, пить ту отраву, что она называет чаем, хотя это просто смесь прокипяченных трав... Они стали видеться чаще теперь. Варрик чувствовал странное изменение, витающее в воздухе уже долгое время, как острое покалывание в горле. А ещё у него накопилось несколько черновиков для любовного романа. Видит Создатель(!), ему никогда не удавалась эта лирическая беллетристика! Но теперь к ней располагала как будто каждая секунда его мыслей.

Черновики пока что были нехорошие: разрозненные, отрывистые, как лихорадочный бред, нечёткие, с яркими вспышками внезапных описаний, с туманными очертаниями действий. Много, слишком много эмоций, слишком много трепетной чувственности — и так мало разума, холодного и глумливого, который Варрик так привык видеть в своих работах.

Он посмотрел на увлеченно вчитывавшуюся в клочки исписанного его размашистым почерком пергамента Мерриль и приподнял уголки губ. Огонёк свечи освещал её лицо, отражался тёплым блеском в её глазах, делая их похожими на кусочки звёздного неба. Варрик не мог себе позволить писать про неё, как бы ему этого ни хотелось.

Главный герой был весёлым разбойником, оставившим за спиной много несчастий и вымершую семью. Об этом почти не говорилось в тексте и уж точно — не напрямик; горькие намёки и оговорки, тёмные тени, следующие по пятам. Он шатался по миру в поисках счастья.

Его счастье шло с ним плечом к плечу в виде юной эльфийки, хрупкой на вид и жестокой на поверку. Она была хмурой и ничего не говорила о своём прошлом, но прошла не менее тяжкий путь, чем её спутник. Она искала свободы. Её свобода шагала с ней плечом к плечу.

Они долго не могли найти друг друга; не видели, не замечали, не хотели замечать — и боялись заметить.

...За окном немилосердно владычествовала зима со своими страшными метелями и жуткими снегопадами; в такую погоду не приходилось ждать посетителей, поэтому они сидели у разожжённого камина и пили — исключения ради, — горячий грог, не чай. 

—...«И если мне позволено мечтать о будущем, если оно будет у меня — я почту за честь провести его с тобой!», — продолжал декламировать Варрик. Мерриль прослеживала его слова пальцем. Она была так поглощена, в ней чувствовалось что-то от пламени свечи — от горения камина. — ...«Ты так прекрасна», — не останавливался Варрик, проговаривая слова, которые звучали в его голове на тысячи ладов. Как бы он хотел говорить это — «ты так прекрасна» — глядя Мерриль в глаза. — ...«И лишь солнце коснулось вод Недремлющего моря, их корабль снялся с якоря, чтобы четверть час спустя затеряться в рассветном тумане». Так это закончится, — он незаметно выдохнул и отпил грога, чтобы смочить горло. Тёплая пряность прокатилась по языку, и Варрик на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

— Это удивительно, Варрик! — воскликнула Мерриль, сжимая листы пергамента. — Они такие... замечательные! Я никак не могу понять, как у тебя получается сочинять такие красивые вещи? Когда я пытаюсь сказать что-нибудь красивое, у меня ничего не выходит, — Мерриль вздохнула, но тут же вскинула голову, глядя на Варрика лучисто и взволнованно. — Знаешь, они чем-то похожи на Хоука и Фенриса.

— Правда? — заинтересованно уточнил Варрик.

— Ну, да, — для убедительности она кивнула. — Ты ведь только посмотри на это, — он осторожно пролистала обрывки пергамента, выискивая нужные моменты, и затем протянула Варрику лист с описанием героев, где значилось компрометирующее: «Он был разбойником, чье чувство юмора могло сравниться только с числом убитых им противников. Неопрятный вид придавал ему очарования, что так ценили женщины, а природного красноречия не могло скрыть даже похмелье после весёлых вечеров в трактирах» и «Её неулыбающееся лицо можно было бы назвать красивым, если бы оно не выдавало столько скрытой кровожадности. Умение убивать чувствовалось в каждом её слове и каждом жесте. Неразговорчивая и скрытная, она больше прочих походила на героиню лирических историй». Варрик ещё раз пробежался глазами по строчкам и покачал головой.

— Надо же, — сказал он задумчиво. — А я не заметил. Вероятно, эта парочка — единственное, что мелькает у меня перед глазами каждый день, аж оскомину набило!

Мерриль рассмеялась.

— Они так мило смотрятся вместе.

— Смотрелись бы, если бы действительно были вместе, а не ломались, как две застенчивых институтки, — буркнул Варрик.

— Вот только Фенрису не понравится, что ты сделал его эльфийкой-магом.

— Как будто он когда-нибудь это увидит, — отмахнулся Варрик, чувствуя отстраненную неловкость за случайное сравнение; ведь — в самом деле! — в этот раз он не планировал писать про Хоука.

— Но, подожди, как же тогда истории Изабеллы? Они бы тебя не вдохновили? — продолжала тем временем Мерриль, в её голосе зазвучало любопытство, и Варрик в ужасе закашлялся.

— Нет! Жалкие попытки Хоука устроить личную жизнь меня _не вдохновляют_! Совсем, — вздохнув, он попытался успокоиться, но дрожь животного ужаса все ещё прокатывалась мурашками по спине. — А что до Ривейни — у неё это не любовные истории, Маргаритка.

— А что же? Она ведь часто говорит об...

— Она говорит не о любви, — перебил её Варрик. — А я, хм, ладно — я хотел написать именно о ней.

— Вот как, — задумчиво протянула Мерриль, потом, помолчав немного, добавила: — Тогда я буду ждать, когда ты её допишешь. 

Варрик снова посмотрел на неё. Она убрала пергаменты со стола, чтобы случайно не запачкать их, и отпила грога, зябко поведя плечами.

— Какая вьюга поднимается! — посмотрела за окно Мерриль. — И уже так темно, может, останешься здесь? По такому ветру идти до Нижнего города, наверное, ужасно! Из-за снега ничего не видно ведь, ты можешь заблудиться!

Варрик рассмеялся. Как бы мог он, родившийся и выросший здесь, заблудиться? Ни за что. Но ночь действительно была тёмной, а ветер — холодным. Тонкая фигурка Мерриль, закутанная в шаль, напоминала сказочные сказки Первого дня. Камин тепло горел, трескались в огне поленья. Тепло и пряно пах грог.

«... _я буду ждать, когда ты её допишешь_ ».

Ему и самому было интересно, когда он её допишет.


End file.
